The Soul Guardian
by alchemichelper101
Summary: A soul guardian's mission is to keep the soul assigned to him on Earth as long as the Well of Fate dictated it to be. But there is one rule they must never break in doing their task - to lengthen a soul's life on Earth. AU EdXWin.


Ok, I know that I have my other stories unfinished, but I just have to write this one down. This is bugging my mind for a week now so I just really need to write it down so it won't bother me anymore.

Well, here goes…

Chapter 1 – A Guardian's View

* * *

A long, tired yawn came out from her mouth, tears of sleepiness gathering at the sides of her eyes and along her long eyelashes. Failing to get over her drowsiness just by that, the blonde reached her arms above her head and stretched them as high as she could, some bones on her back popping at the process.

After doing so, and cursing mentally for she still felt so damn exhausted, the girl's half-lidded sapphire eyes gazed hardly at the paper spread all across her desk, the sketch and diagrams of a machine she's been drawing since this morning sprawled with black ink against the thin blue paper.

Just a little more and it's almost done.

Straightening her sore back as she repositioned her butt after warming one spot of the sofa for hours straight, she cracked the stiff bones in her neck and blazed down determinedly at her work.

Grabbing the cup of coffee sitting just beside her metallic triangles, rulers and pencil leads, she drew the lid to her lips and took three loud gulps of it. Feeling the caffeine's waking effect on her nerves, though it's already cold, she put the cup back with a noisy thud at her side.

"Alright. Back to work." With that, the diligent, blond girl dove her head back to her wide desk, resuming where she left.

A sigh came from one corner of the room. From the sound it made, it was just as tired as the working girl under the desk lamp's yellow light. He furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to watch the girl's back, those raised shoulders visibly shaking with exhaustion in his divine eyes. Travelling his eyes back to the wall clock with a wrench and screwdriver as their hands, a habit he became to have every ten minutes, as he had calculated in human time, he read that its already three in the morning.

_She is way pass her bedtime._ He thought, and can't help but to still feel surprised of the exasperation this girl makes him feel every time he watched her work herself to her limit.

Another breath of metaphoric sigh escaped his lips, his crossed arms tightening around his elbows.

More minutes ticked by as she continued to scratch her pencil across the blueprint, her sleepless blue eyes drooping close every moment the girl forgot to fight back her need to lie down and sleep. Shaking her head awake, she pushed the thought of bed aside then carried on into finishing her work.

_It's almost done. _She thought, excitement of her upcoming accomplishment tingling her insides.

_I can't wait for grandma to… _

Her thoughts trailed off into nothingness as she felt her consciousness escape her mind. Her eyes betrayed her stubborn resolve to stay up as their lids shut asleep. Her head followed as it fell soundly on the hard wooden desk, her cheek sticking on the thin blueprint paper. Her tired, aching arms spread across the desk in her subconscious want to stretch out the spasms building up in their muscles, causing her right hand to tumble the half-filled cup of coffee beside her. It fell sideways towards the sketched plan.

The brown liquid spilling across the machine plan sketch the girl worked so hard for hours could only take a second to happen. In that one second, the girl's day of painstaking work will be put into waste. That one second of disaster will result to a week worth of tears from the young blonde.

That's why it also only took a second before a hand held the cup on its place, the splashing coffee inside it managing to stain a drop of it on his bleached white sleeve.

A serene smile stretched across as his golden eyes bored warmly at the girl's peaceful slumber at her desk, a scene he was always presented with yet it was still a mystery to him as to how she can look so relaxed in that position.

Pulling his hand away, he dug it to his matching white pants' pocket, the content smile graced in his angelic features growing even more as he saw the girl's mouth drop open, her long, lemon hair spilling over the massive blueprint she left unfinished, but almost complete. She'll surely have the few left ones done by the time she sprung awake. A soft chuckle came out from his perfect lips as he continued to stand beside the girl's form, the decision to stay like that and just simply observe her sleeping until the sun rises in the horizon taking over his mind.

It was amusing that even if this happens countless of times already, and will probably keep happening, he can't deny the fact that he's not getting sick and tired of it.

After all, he's not capable of being tired in the first place.

"You work yourself too hard, Winry."

And saying that line every time this human tried to push her boundaries never, really tires him at all, even if he says it almost every day.

Even if she doesn't hear it every time he did.

* * *

So, how was it? It sucks, doesn't it? This is not a oneshot, but if you folks thinks that this is not worth continuing then it'll be one. After all, I just wrote this one because it's been bugging my imagination for a while now. It's freaking me out. It's like a live doll in my head that keeps on saying "Just write me already." Oh no, I'm not creeping you out, am I?

Anyways, hope you guys like it somehow. Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors because like always, I don't have any beta. : ((

Reviews are very much appreciated with replies and virtual hugs. -grins-


End file.
